


I can't take you anywhere

by armillarysphere



Category: Actor RPF, Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is smirking, which is never usually a <i>good</i> thing, in Scott’s experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't take you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely down to those photos of Scott, Alex and DDK from the CBS Upfront Party in New York in May - [here](http://alexoloughlinrocks.com/galleries/v/Events/2011/cbs_upfront/). Big kisses to delicatale and theellibu for read-throughs!

Alex is smirking, which is never usually a _good_ thing, in Scott’s experience. Smirking leads to that smug look he gets when he realizes that Scott is sufficiently wound up to start laughing in the middle of a take or to just get on his knees and have done with it. Scott’s not happy with the fact that the latter happens a lot more often than the former.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You think I can’t hear those thoughts from here?”

Scott snatches his key from the girl behind the reception desk, flashing an apologetic look afterwards before making his way to the elevators, Alex following behind, still smirking when Scott checks their reflection in the shiny metal doors. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, and yeah, that’s one mannerism that’s all his. He can’t help but wonder sometimes if he and Danny would have much lower blood pressures if Steve McGarrett was being played by someone else.

Not that he dares to say any such thing out loud because Alex would make that _face_ , and if there’s one thing Scott hates more than the smirking, it’s the _face_.

“What thoughts are those then, Scotty?”

“The ones you’re not allowed to have in public.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Scott sighs.

**

There’s a knock on Scott’s door just as he’s buttoning up his shirt, and he’s not surprised to see Alex standing there, bouncing on the balls of his feet when he opens it, as if he’s just drunk three Red Bulls. It’s probably quite likely, given the jet lag he’s sure Alex is suffering. He’d only got into LA a few hours before their flight here, and, well, they hadn’t exactly spent that time sleeping. Scott scratches the back of his neck at the memory while Alex grins at him.

“Ready?”

“Almost. You wanna come in, or you gonna stand and bounce there like an Energizer bunny?”

Alex is already pushing his way past Scott before he’s finished talking, throwing himself down on Scott’s bed and folding his arms behind his head. He’s still for all of ten seconds before he’s jumping to his feet again, crowding Scott against the dresser and kissing him. Scott was right – he can taste the Red Bull when Alex’s tongue makes its way into his mouth, his stubble scratching against Scott’s chin while his hands wander underneath Scott’s half-buttoned shirt. There’s a knee between Scott’s legs, making him grunt into Alex’s mouth and bat half-heartedly at Alex’s arms until he relents, pulling away from Scott’s lips with a smack that resonates embarrassingly loudly around the room.

“We don’t have time for this.”

“Sure we do. You’re quick.”

Scott’s going to punch him in the face, and he’s going to _enjoy_ it.

“Come on...”

Alex’s leg is still between Scott’s thighs and now it’s rubbing against him in a way that’s annoyingly pleasant, and of course his traitorous dick is enjoying this all far too much. Alex kisses him again, teasing Scott’s tongue past his lips and into Alex’s mouth, sucking on it in much the same way as he sucks on other parts of Scott’s body.

“Fine. But I’m not getting undressed again.”

“Whatever makes you happy, bro.”

“Don’t call me ‘bro’ when you’re about to – whatever you’re about to do.”

Alex grins, unfastening Scott’s belt and suit pants, dropping to his knees as he pulls them down so they’re pooled around Scott’s ankles. Scott bites the side of his bottom lip as he watches Alex’s tongue snake out and flick in and out of his bellybutton, licking down the trail of hair underneath it until he gets to the waistband of his underwear. Alex’s hands slide up his thighs, keeping him pinned against the dresser. It’s not exactly comfortable, the edge digging into his back, but Scott doesn’t really need to risk another injury by twisting his way free.

He breathes through his nose as Alex dips his head and mouths at his dick through his boxers, letting one hand drop and rest on the back of Alex’s neck, the other gripping the edge of the dresser beside him. Ordinarily, Scott quite enjoys this part of it, feeling himself get hard as Alex blows warm, damp breaths through the cotton of his underwear and presses his tongue to the wet patch at the head, but they really haven’t got time for it now.

“Alex, for the love of – would you just blow me already so we can get going?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Scotty?”

Scott shivers involuntarily as the words vibrate through his body, Alex’s chin brushing against his balls as he speaks, making his hips buck forwards, or try to at least. Alex’s grip on his legs is stronger than strictly necessary, Scott thinks. He’s not about to bolt, not when his cock is this close to Alex’s clever tongue.

“I left it in LA, along with your sanity, it seems.”

“Nah, I never brought any of that to the States in the first place, mate.”

Scott rolls his eyes, flicking Alex’s ear with his forefinger. Alex turns his head to snap his teeth at Scott’s hand and then tugs on Scott’s underwear, which catches painfully on his hard-on, making him wince.

“Alex!”

Alex grins up at him, all shark teeth and glinting eyes while those long fingers of his curl over the waistband of Scott’s shorts and maneuvers them carefully this time over Scott’s hard-on, leaning in and running his tongue along the length of it as soon as it’s exposed. Scott bites his lips together, muffling a grunt when Alex tongues his balls as well, sloppy and enthusiastic as ever.

Scott takes a deep breath through his nose when Alex's hand closes around the base of his cock, watching as Alex licks up over his own fingers, then back up Scott's dick, taking the head into his mouth as he moves his hand to meet it. He lets out a noise in the back of his throat as Alex draws back, tongue flicking at the tip while his hand strokes down to the base again, moving in counterpoint, sending Scott's mind reeling.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, fuck, yeah."

He can feel Alex smile when he finally manages to form some coherent words, lips pulling wide around Scott's cock, teeth grazing the shaft. Scott hisses, slapping the side of Alex's head as a reflex, earning himself a disgruntled noise that vibrates far too nicely for him to care about upsetting Alex. As long as he doesn't stop what he's doing.

Alex takes his hand away after a while, letting more blood rush in, and Scott feels himself swell even more in Alex’s mouth as Alex takes him in deeper, throat closing around him. He's got both hands on the back of Alex's head now, running over the newly cropped hair. Damn it, Scott misses having something to twist his fingers in. He'd let Alex know in no uncertain terms how disappointed he was with him for it. They're not even _filming_. Who cares what Steve's hair would look like in prison?!

Alex is still nuzzling his hand though, and okay, maybe that is the one upside to this. He rocks his hips forward gently, relieved when Alex lets him do it this time, feeling his cock drag back and forth over Alex’s tongue, his teeth scraping up and down the underside with each slow thrust. He’s not pissed enough to start fucking Alex’s face, as much as he – and Alex – would enjoy that, but this still feels pretty amazing. Scott’s not going to last much longer, his balls drawing up tighter with each flex of his hips, each puff of breath from Alex’s nose hitting his skin, each circle Alex’s thumb makes on the inside of his thigh. That all combined with the jetlag and the fact that they really should get downstairs and find their cars to this thing, and the little noises Alex keeps making in the back of his throat, like Scott’s dick is the best thing he’s had in his mouth all day, is making it very hard for Scott to stop from pouring himself down the back of Alex’s throat.

“Fuck, Alex. Alex, I’m gonna – you want to – you should –”

Alex pulls away with a ridiculous slurping sound, looking far too fucking proud of himself for producing it, and brings his hand back to Scott’s dick, fingers slipping in saliva and precome, gliding slick and smooth up and down it. He rubs the pad of his thumb just under the head as parts his lips again and pokes the tip of his tongue into the slit, making Scott’s gut clench hard before he’s coming into Alex’s open mouth, groaning loudly as he watches his come paint Alex’s tongue and lips, one stripe landing on his cheek as Alex strokes him through it. Scott’s glad of the dresser behind him as his knees sag, his head dropping back to stare unseeing up at the ceiling.

“Son of a bitch.”

Alex makes a happy sound at Scott’s exhaled curse, his mouth still hovering around Scott’s twitching dick, kissing the head of it then clambers to his feet, but not before he leans in and wipes his face on Scott’s shirt tails.

“Aw, Alex!”

Alex beams at him, flecks of white still caught in his stubble at the corner of his lips. There’s a bulge in his slacks that he palms at as he leans in to kiss Scott, forcing him to taste himself and swallow down what’s left of his come at the back of Alex’s mouth. Scott can’t help but moan again when he does so, letting Alex move his hand between them, unzipping Alex’s pants and guiding his cock through the gap, both of their fingers wrapped tight around it.

“You’ve ruined my shirt, you – heathen.”

“Like you care. I’ve – I’ve seen your jeans.”

Alex’s words are breathless but his smile is still smug, even as Scott twists his wrist a little harder, pulling on Alex’s cock with firm tugs. He licks at the spots of come on Alex’s cheek, kissing him messily afterwards, biting his lip as he rubs Alex’s balls with his other hand through his pants, squeezing them until Alex’s breath hitches and he spills over their hands and Scott’s stomach.

“Oh, yeah, oh, _yeah_ , Scott, fuck.”

Scott grabs onto the edge of the dresser again when Alex drops forward onto him, head buried in Scott’s neck, breathing heavy and damp over his collar bone. He extracts his hand from between them, trying to avoid getting them any more messed up than they are. Daniel is going to have a fucking field day - _again_. At least now maybe Alex will be able to sit still for more than ten seconds at a time at this thing. He sucks his fingers into his mouth as Alex straightens up, eyes still dark, lips still quirked up on one side as he watches Scott lick his hand clean. Scott pulls him down for another sticky kiss, rubbing Alex’s head again with his dry hand, sighing into Alex’s mouth when he feels Alex rubbing his come into Scott’s stomach.

“Fucker.”

“Later. If you’re lucky.”

“If you stay awake long enough, you mean.”

Alex pulls back, his face a picture of mock affront, one hand clasped to his chest – the clean one, Scott notes. Of course Alex would be the one to come out of this looking only slightly rumpled. Scott sighs again, shrugging out of his shirt when Alex goes to flop down on the bed again, tucking himself back into his pants with one hand, wiping the other on Scott’s sheets. Scott shakes his head and drops his shirt on the floor by the bed, going to wash up in the bathroom, pants around his ankles, calling out to Alex over the noise of the running water.

“Make yourself useful; grab me a clean shirt out of my case.”

“You brought more than one?”

“No, I didn’t, but I can hardly go like this.”

Scott comes back from the bathroom, pointing to his bare chest and rolling his eyes at the pleased look on Alex’s face. Alex’s face. That’s what gets him into these things. Every fucking time. He pulls his pants back up, buckling his belt while he watches Alex rummage through his suitcase.

“Works for me.”

“Clearly.”

A knock at the door makes them both turn and look, followed by Daniel’s voice asking if they’re coming or not, and Scott pulls on the first t-shirt he comes to, ignoring Alex’s snort of amusement at the ‘Summer Blonde’ slogan across the front.

“Say nothing.”

“I didn’t – what? It’s cute, you know?”

“Let’s just – let’s just go.”

Scott grabs throws his blazer over the top and swipes his room key, shooing Alex out into the hallway, swearing to himself that if he hears one note of ‘Good Vibrations’ coming from Alex’s mouth, he really is going to punch him, right in his stupid face.


End file.
